Distribution transformer meters have been used to monitor the condition of distribution transformers and to measure the electrical energy being consumed by loads coupled to the distribution transformer. Traditionally, the meters used to monitor distribution transformers have been bulky devices incorporating either solid core or split core current sensors coupled to an instrumentation module. While solid core and split core current sensors have been used to reliably measure current, they are prone to errors resulting from the non-linear characteristics of ferromagnetic cores, improper installation and noise. As a result, highly precise current monitoring of distribution transformers has not always been possible. Distribution transformer meters which do not have the ability of accurately measuring current to high levels of precision are not often required, particularly where only the condition of the transformer is being monitored. However, if the distribution transformer is being monitored with a view of accurately and precisely measuring the electrical energy being used by loads coupled to the transformer, then an improved meter is required. In particular, a distribution transformer meter having much higher precision is required where the meter is to be used in a system for measuring and accounting for electrical energy (power) losses in a network. Furthermore there is a perceived need for a distribution transformer meter which can be quickly installed without the need to interrupt power.